<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireproof by Keihua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605918">Fireproof</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keihua/pseuds/Keihua'>Keihua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keihua/pseuds/Keihua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nuestro amor es a prueba de fuego"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireproof</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había pasado un par de meses luego de su boda, estuvieron viajando como luna de miel y habían decidido mudarse de país, al estar en china, no podrían andar libremente como les gustaría. Su boda no fue grande, solo invitaron a su familia y amigos, la idea era dar la noticia un mes después.  Y por supuesto, las redes sociales estallaron en todo el mundo por su boda.</p><p>Después de que su viaje finalizó, fueron llamados para hacer una entrevista. Ambos estaban preparados para hablar sobre ellos, así que la aceptaron.</p><p>—Las redes sociales están repletas de fotos de ustedes y su boda en Canadá. </p><p>—Lo sabemos, después de publicar un par de fotos anunciandolo, las fans hicieron lo posible por buscar más y más fotos —Yibo rió —. No sabíamos que nuestra relación seria tan bien recibida. </p><p>—Por supuesto, sus fans llevan demasiado tiempo esperando, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que hayan decidido revelar su relación?</p><p>—Bueno, todo termina —Xiao Zhan tomó la palabra —. Nuestros contratos terminaron y ya no vivimos en china y eso nos hacía mantenernos en silencio.</p><p>Xiao Zhan sonrió cuando volteó a ver a Yibo, quien sonreía a su lado. Esta vez fue su turno hablar. </p><p>Hablaron de como le hacían para verse hace años, cuando no podían esta juntos, a veces Xiao Zhan viajaba a escondidas para ver a Yibo y viceversa, cuando tenían tiempo libre o vacaciones, estaban juntos. Contaron como se turnaban en navidad y año nuevo para ir con la familia de cada uno. Anécdotas y peleas que casi les costaba su relación </p><p>—Siempre le decía a Yibo que debíamos tener cuidado, pero él de verdad no entendía, como esa vez mientras nos entrevistaban cuando grabamos The Untamed y el reveló cuando fuimos juntos a la casacada. Él no captaba mi mirada para que se callara, en cambio seguía insistiendo. </p><p>—Esta bien, me disculpe por eso. Pensé que de verdad no lo recordabas —dijo Yibo, luego se dirigió a la entrevistadora —. Todo este tiempo dejábamos pistas para que los fans supieran que estábamos juntos.</p><p>—¡Sus pistas no eran nada sutiles! todos —todos rieron, incluyendo a la pareja —. Como canciones, ropa, ¡oh! Y ese anillo del que hablaban las fans. ¿Pueden hablarnos un poco de eso?</p><p>—Nuestra situación era muy difícil en ese entonces, no podíamos ni siquiera acercarnos o saludarnos, al menos frente a las cámaras. Pero siempre que compartíamos escenario buscábamos la forma en la que estuviéramos juntos al estar fuera de las cámaras. Ese anillo se lo di a Yibo porque no podía animarlo como me hubiese gustado y porque estaba bastante triste y era alguna forma de hacerle saber que estaría ahí apoyándolo.</p><p>Toda la atención de Yibo estaba en Xiao Zhan, ese anillo significaba mucho para él, al igual que el que se dieron en su boda. </p><p>—Eso es muy lindo, chicos. ¿Aún tienes el anillo, Yibo? —Pregunta la entrevistadora. </p><p>Yibo mostró su mano, donde llevaba el anillo en su dedo anular junto a uno de  bodas.</p><p>—Las fans preguntan, ¿qué harán ahora? </p><p>—Hay muchas cosas en mente, disfrutaremos viajar por un tiempo. Luego hemos planeado sacar música juntos.</p><p>—¡Esas son buenas noticias!</p><p>—Estamos muy emocionados. </p><p>—¿Hay algo que quieran decirles las personas que no dejaron de apoyarlos? —Xiao Zhan y Yibo intercambiaron miradas.</p><p>—Sí, claro —la voz de Xiao Zhan sonaba muy emocionada. —. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo y el amor en todos estos años y por no dejar de creer en nostros, fue un largo camino el que tuvimos que recorrer, hubo muchos problemas y a a veces creíamos que no podíamos estar juntos, pero supimos sobrellevarlo, todo valió la pena. </p><p>—Gracias por todo, fueron los que nos dieron fuerza. Ustedes fueron muy listas al poder ver lo que queríamos mostrar, todas las cosas ocultas. Gracias por no dejar de creer en el YiZhan. —Yibo tomo la mano de Xiao Zhan y este apretó su mano mientras sonreían.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>━━━━┅━━━┅━━━━</p><p>—¿A dónde quieres ir esta vez? En latinoamérica hay muchos lugares bonitos, escoge uno. Luego debemos regresar a china antes de año nuevo.—Xiao Zhan buscaba lugares en internet para viajar, estaba emocionado y a Yibo solo le daban ganas de tomarlo a besos.</p><p>—Podemos planearlo mientras cenamos, pedí sashimi, debería llagar en veinte minutos. — Yibo se sentó a un lado de Xiao Zhan, quien se encontraba recostado en la cama </p><p>Después de terminar la entrevista, ambos fueron a casa, el día estaba frío por lo que prefirieron cenar en su casa calentitos. Yibo se metió en las cobijas junto a su esposo y se recostó en su hombro, mirando lo que Xiao Zhan buscaba en internet. </p><p>Yibo se sentía completo, al igual que Xiao Zhan, ya no había porqué esconderse, podían salir sin miedo y no tendrían que estar separados por largos periodos de tiempo. Ambos se sentían en paz, viviendo tranquilos por ahora.</p><p>—Te amo —dijo Yibo de la nada —. Ya lo sabes, pero te quiero desde antes de conocernos. </p><p>—Claro que lo sé, eras tan tímido como para pedirme mi numero personalmente que enviaste a alguien más.  —Xiao Zhan se rió de Yibo.</p><p>—Olvida eso, es vergonzoso. —Yibo estiró las cobijas y se escodebajo de ellas.</p><p>A Xiao Zhan le causó ternura, a pesar de que Yibo ya tenía casi treinta, aún seguía comportándose como un niño, o tal vez era su culpa por mimarlo tanto. </p><p>—Esta bien, no hay porqué avergonzarse. Estamos casados. </p><p>Yibo sacó su cabeza de entre las cobijas y lo miró con amor. Sonriendo con malicia, se puso sobre Xiao Zhan y lo apricionó con sus brazos. No había forma de poder explicar los sentimientos que tenían el uno hacia el otro.</p><p>—Hemos soportado muchas dificultades par estar juntos, nuestro amor es aprueba de fuego, Zhan-ge.</p><p>—Es cierto, pero deja de llamarme Zhan-ge.—dijo Xiao Zhan burlesco.</p><p>—De acuerdo, esposo. —Yibo rió para después besar a Xiao Zhan suave y delicadamente.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>